


Bisexual Television

by EZM2016



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016
Summary: One of the Avengers outs himself on live television.How will the world react?How will the other Avengers react?More importantly, how will Tony Stark react?Rated T: For language





	Bisexual Television

**A/N: Here we go! 3rd of my Avengers One-shots/Drabbles.**

**This is STONY! (Steve/Tony)**

**Super short.**

**Got it from a prompt.**

**Let me know what you think, I'm still new to this fandom.**

**Feedback is much appreciated.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_ Bisexual Television _

_ Avengers _

_ Steve/Tony _

* * *

"Actually, I'm Bi."

You could hear a pin drop, and that was saying something seeing as it was a live studio audience that was being so silent. The host of the talk show had a confused and disgusted look on her face as the camera zoomed in on her to see her reaction.

Realizing that was the only reaction they were going to get from her until she composed herself, the camera zoomed out to a semi-circle of Avengers who were sitting in their chairs, all in different stages of reaction to the news they just heard.

Clint, leave it to Clint to _giggle_ , causing Natasha to elbow him hard enough to knock the wind out of him. Instead of giggling, now he was gasping for air and clutching his side as Natasha whispered to him "I didn't hit you _that_ hard." With a smirk that said she did indeed hit him that hard.

Hawkeye wasn't the only one coughing right now, as Tony had just taken a gulp of his coffee, which was now spewed all over the stage in front of him. Peter sat there patting Tony's back "Are you okay, Mr. Stark?" he asked innocently, to which Tony could only nod because he was still trying to catch his breath.

"This is unacceptable!" The host, who had regained her speech apparently, screeched causing Tony who had collected himself to raise an eyebrow. Thor was just confused "Why is the woman of the magic box so upset?" he asked, causing Clint to laugh again but he stopped instantly because of a warning glare from Natasha.

Tony was the first to respond to Thor's question "Because, my dear God of Thunder," He began getting up and walking over to the person that caused all of this, eyeing him up and down and smirking, "She is a bag of dicks." He finished helpfully to which Thor just nodded as if it all made sense now.

Steve looked up at Tony with worry in his eyes, the man could tell he was worried that not only would the world reject him but also his fellow Avengers and Tony felt the need to remedy that. The man of Iron held out his hand for Steve to take, the Captain did so slowly with a questioning look as he was hoisted out of his chair as he looked down at Tony who had let go of his hand.

Faster than he really could comprehend two hands fisted in his shirt as he allowed himself to be pulled down into a bone-crushing kiss. Getting with the program, Steve wrapped his arms around Tony and kissed him back, on live television. _'Pepper is going to murder us.'_ They both thought in unison about the PR nightmare to follow.

There was a collective gasp from the audience as they separated and grinned at each other like idiots, another screech from the host, and the rest of the Avengers just gawked at them. The outraged woman stomped off stage screaming about a resignation.

Deadpool walked out from behind the curtain at the back of the stage with a yell of "I fucking knew it!" as he stuffed his hot pocket into his mouth.

The Crowd burst out with applause for the new super couple.


End file.
